


softly, softly

by earthandblood



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthandblood/pseuds/earthandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll try to keep satisfied // Just to walk close by your side</i>.  A re-telling of Red and Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	softly, softly

Her smile is predatory; the sight of white teeth bared from behind red lips pins him in place. AJ folds into herself, trying to appear non-threatening, but he can see the hitch in the set of her shoulders that gives her away.

Punk shoves his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie. The hallway she's cornered him in is deserted, and he rolls his eyes internally at the complete _isn't this always the case_ -ness of the situation. Still, he lets her come closer, lets her nip at his jaw. Indulging her little chase tends to end well for him.


End file.
